Aphelion
by El3v3n
Summary: With her memories erased of being Sailor Moon, Usagi is sent to a boarding school in England, a private school by the name of Cross Academy. On her first night there she encounters some strange yet stunningly beautiful people and begins to figure out that there is something just not normal about this school. How will she survive among a school filled to the brim with vampires?
1. First Night: Out Of This World

Aphelion

* * *

_Author's Notes: _

_This story takes place in a canon setting of both Vampire Knight and Sailor Moon with some key differences described below. One of the biggest temporal differences is that Vampire Knight seems to be set in a post apocalyptic era and this story it is actually in present time alongside Sailor Moon: just in a remote town in a different country (I've never caught *where* exactly VK is supposed to take place)._

_Sailor Moon timeline__: This story takes place sometime after Galaxia's defeat. As it was Queen Selenity's wish all along, all memories of being a Sailor Soldier were wiped from Usagi and the others' minds so that they could live their lives as normal people because there was no longer a threat that warranted their fighting skills (at least until up to the point where the world fell asleep and Crystal Tokyo came to be with Usagi and Mamoru as its Queen and King). But without the memories of their past love, Mamoru and Usagi mutually broke off their engagement, confused as to why they fell in love in the first place._

_Vampire Knight timeline__: Set sometime after Kaname has left on his mission to destroy the pure-bloods, unlike canon he takes only Seiren and Ruka as followers with him, leaving Akatsuki in the dark and upset as to why Ruka had left without informing him. Yuuki has reestablished the night class as its president and Zero acts as both a student in the day class, the school's sole prefect, and a vampire hunter when he's called to do so._

* * *

_...First Night..._

+Out of This World+

**All characters belong to their respective owners.**

+Usagi+

"Hey! Wait! Don't-" but the blonde's protest was masked by a screech of wheels. Usagi let out an exasperated sigh and attempted to wipe the muddy water from her uniform. Thank goodness it was black. Heaving her large trunk onto its wheels, she dragged it from the street toward a Victorian style building that was many stories high. Pausing at the short stairs to its entrance she looked upon it forlornly. This would be her new school, her new home for the next and final year of studies before – hopefully – being admitted to and attending a respectable university.

Usagi hadn't been the best student throughout her teens, so much so that even her marked improvements midway through her junior year couldn't salvage her abysmal grades. Even if she managed to get straight A's for the entirety of her senior year she wouldn't stand a chance at being a competitive candidate for a reputable school. In order to stand out in the thousands of applications she'd have to do something _different_. And that was how her parents had concocted their idea.

Students trained in private boarding schools had an advantage over the public ones when it came to university admissions. Such schools were often reserved for the children of powerful and affluent families. So it would be an understatement to say that her parents were surprised to hear about Cross Academy, a boarding school with a reputation for high academic performance at an extremely affordable cost: free to any student who had no record of violence and could find their own way to the school's compound in a remote area of England. _England_. A country impossibly far away from the family and friends she loved so dearly.

"Well hello there!" A beaming voice erupted from the door that swung open wide. "You must be Usagi Tsukino!" The owner of the voice was a spectacled man with blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. Grinning from ear to ear, he was peculiarly dressed a lot older than he appeared.

"Oh! Excuse me. Do you speak English?" He asked with a nervous laugh. "Konnichiwa, Tsukino-kun!"

"Uh," the new student spoke up, nervously rubbing the back of her head. "I speak English, sir!"

_Thank god._ She thought to herself.

"Oh, goody!" He replied with a hop in his step. "There's no need to be so formal m'dear, I'm not a knight after all! My name is Kaien Cross," he said with a theatrical bow. "And I am very pleased to have you, the first ever Japanese exchange student, attend my academy!" Usagi's stunned response went unnoticed when the school's headmaster knit his eyebrows together upon examining the huge trunk sitting behind her. "What sort of chauffer lets a young lady take her trunk to the door all alone?"

_A cheap one_. Usagi thought bitterly. Cross Academy's tuition may have been free but her parents had scrounged together every last yen to actually transport her here, making the _long _journey a hardly pleasant one.

"It's no matter!" Cross exclaimed cheerily, "That's what strapping and youthful sons are for, oh Zero!" He called within the building. A few moments later another figure appeared in the doorway.

"What is it old man?" A masculine voice grumbled.

"Would you be a dear and help Miss Tsukino here with her trunk?" Answering with a snort, Usagi watched a tall boy in his late teens travel down the stairs.

Sporting shaggy and silvery hair he was dressed in the male version of the uniform she had been given to wear. As he approached, his light colored yet intense eyes seemed to look through her rather than at her. When he reached down for her trunk a feeling that made her skin crawl washed over her and he paused. Snapping his eyes to the much shorter girl, Usagi saw a flash of something foreign. For a split second, she could have sworn his eyes had shone frighteningly red. But before she could decide if it was just her tired eyes playing tricks on her, he had easily lifted her heavy trunk on his shoulder and marched back through the doorway. The pigtailed blonde followed quietly behind.

"Normally you would have a roommate in the girls' dormitory, but we don't have any available at the moment." Cross explained as he led her into a room that was empty besides a modest bed, desk, dresser and closet. The one known as Zero promptly dropped the trunk and exited without any audible excuse.

"But the good news is that you'll have your own bathroom, at least for the time being!" He gestured toward a separate door within the hall. Usagi nodded quickly, her eyes stuck to the empty doorway where the strange boy had stormed out of.

"Have no worries," Cross caught her attention. "Zero is the prefect at our school, so he usually is pretty gruff with everyone. Otherwise, people might accuse him of playing favorites!"

"Just one prefect? For all the students?" The blonde blinked.

"It's a very serious job," The headmaster continued. "A difficult one, I could only ask of him, I'm afraid. There used to be-" he suddenly caught his speech and smiled. "Get some rest, everything you need to know will be explained to you tomorrow! You know," Usagi caught a glimpse of his warm eyes from behind his glasses. "You remind me of my adorable daughter." He mused, holding a flat hand just above her head in gesture to her shortness.

"Does she attend the Academy as well?" She asked him genuinely and frowned when his face fell.

"It's, uh, very late. Good evening, Miss Tsukino." Cross bid her goodnight and quickly scurried out the door shutting it behind him.

When he left, she engaged the door's deadbolt and moved to start unpacking her things. After making the bed and putting away her clothes, she lingered on the few trinkets left in the trunk. Glossing the edge of her fingers against the cheap metal frame, she smiled at the faces of her dearest friends. Sure she would miss her family, but she had a feeling she'd feel the impact of not having her best friends around more than anything.

Naru, Rei, Minako, Lita, and Ami: if it weren't for them she'd have never gotten her grades up, and perhaps more importantly wouldn't have a social life to speak of at all. Studying their smiling faces as they crowded around her in the photograph, she sighed upon her attention falling on Mamoru: her tall, dark and handsome _former_ fiancé. Their breakup had been mutual. Though they both once had been madly in love it had faded for some reason, to the point where she couldn't remember why she had ever fallen for him in the first place. He had admitted to feeling similarly about her as well and the two decided to remain close friends. She was grateful for that.

Turning her attention to the gray skies quickly darkening from her window, Usagi's eyes clouded over in thought. If breaking the romance between she and Mamoru had been the right thing to do, why did she feel so conflicted about it? Maybe she was just lonely, after having moved to a brand new place without knowing anyone. But there was something inside her she just couldn't explain. A feeling deep within that urged her. There was _something_ _important _about being with Mamoru.

Shaking her head, she reached for the other contents in her trunk and pulled out a small white box with a red cross across the lid she hadn't remembered packing. Fiddling with her favorite broach at the front of her shirt, she tilted her head to one side as she read the text.

_First Aid Kit: OPEN __ONLY__ IN AN __EMERGENCY__._

Laughing out loud, Usagi fell back onto the bed, her long golden locks splaying across the comforter. Her mother was ridiculous, but she appreciated the thought. After a few good laughs she tossed the kit into her school bag.

_Safety first_. She mused to herself and moved to the desk where her laptop was set up. She had a ton of e-mails to send before going to sleep.

After spending an hour or so on the computer the young woman's stomach growled loudly, right on schedule.

"Aw, man," Usagi grumbled. She had arrived late enough to miss dinner but didn't think she could hold out, comfortably, until breakfast the next morning. Thinking back to her car ride in, she had noticed a small town on the outskirts of the school that wasn't all that far away, but might be too much of a walk for a late night journey.

_This town couldn't be all that unsafe, there's hardly anyone in it!_ Nodding her head in affirmation, Usagi pulled the uniform jacket over her arms, and exited her room. She didn't see a single soul throughout her journey within the building, finally deciding that her residence wasn't within a dormitory at all. When she exited the door, she double checked to make sure it wouldn't lock behind her. It was a little chilly, but not enough to be unpleasant. After walking awhile in the quiet, unlit evening, Usagi was assaulted with that same uneasy feeling. The one she had experienced earlier upon making acquaintances with the grumpy prefect.

"Hey! I've never seen you around before!" Came a pleasant voice from her right. Turning to look in surprise, Usagi's eyes widened when a fair haired man came into view. His uniform seemed to be a male version of hers, except it was white with black trim. When he was standing just a few feet before her, she suddenly felt as if the wind had been knocked from her lungs. Was she hallucinating in her desperate need for something sweet to eat, or could a person really be this beautiful?

"Oh, I know you're new around here." He reaffirmed with a sly smile. Usagi was lost in the depths of his watery, turquoise eyes when warm fingers wrapping around her wrist brought her back to reality. "I would have remembered someone who smelled as incredible as you do." He sighed, bringing her wrist to his nose and taking a deep breath. Blinking through the haze of his model-esque face, Usagi yanked back her hand.

"Hey," the stranger still looked heart-stoppingly handsome even with his face twisted in a pout. "Surely your little girly friends already told you about me." He paused to vainly rest two fingers on his collar and flash a wink. "I'm the one they refer to as _the Idol_." Drawing on her famed stubbornness, Usagi summoned forth a scowl.

"I don't care how famous you are! Y-you can't just grab someone like that!" She complained, balling her hands into fists at her sides. The petite girl fumed even more when he reached out again and touched one of her buns of hair.

"Hey, you're pretty cute too! Not a bad combo," he smirked. "Say, what's your blood type?"

"What kind of question is that?" She shrieked and tried to back away, again being halted at her wrist. Strangely feeling as if she was being sucked into the man's cool eyes, the moment was interrupted by a book being roughly tapped onto the crown of her captor's head.

"Hanabusa," a voice scolded, sounding almost casual at the same time. After reclaiming her hand, her jaw briefly dropped upon taking in the newcomer. She was beginning to think her parents had sent to her to a school for super models.

_So much for ever being asked to a school dance_. She groaned internally.

Referring to people as tall was somewhat of a joke for Usagi, because to her, _everyone _was tall, but this second man had given the word a new definition. Towering over both her and the one he referred to as Hanabusa, the newcomer rested the spine of his book along his shoulder. His eyes were impassive as he stared down the other, a compliment to his casual appearance. He wore the same uniform as his companion, but the jacket was unbuttoned and the oxford shirt beneath it un-tucked. That same shirt was telling tales of the trim and athletic body beneath it, the crest of his defined clavicle peeking through the opened collar. Running a hand through his short strawberry locks, he turned away from Hanabusa and looked to the petite blonde.

His ruddy hues flickered with sudden interest when their stares met. There was something different about him, something that seemed out of sync, similar to the feeling she gathered from his peculiar classmate. Usagi felt as if she was staring into a forthcoming thunderstorm, an entity that should be feared for its dangers but at the same time a beautiful phenomenon that commanded nature when its moment came. Lightning – and _fire_, his presence left her brimming with heat that wouldn't have been found elsewhere on such a cold night.

"Akatsuki!" The blonde protested, interrupting the others' impromptu staring contest. "I found her first! If anyone is gonna eat h-" he was quickly silenced by the taller man's hand slamming across his mouth.

"Hey! What did he say?" Usagi demanded, snapping out of her trance.

"Forgive my cousin," Aktasuki rumbled coolly, letting go of Hanabusa's fuming face, "he's had a rough night. You must be new to this Academy. Why are you out so late? It's a little soon to be breaking the rules already, isn't it?" Her anger subsided quickly upon his words. She hadn't been there even a day and was already on the edge of trouble.

"I didn't realize," she admitted, a tinge of red coloring her cheeks. "I just got here tonight and not in time for dinner – is there any where close where I can get something to eat? Something sweet preferably and, uh, as cheap as possible," she laughed nervously. Hanabusa blinked.

"Oh! You must be the new exchange student Cross was talking about!" The bright eyed blonde exclaimed.

"Exchange student?" Akatsuki repeated, lifting his brow toward the shorter male.

"Yeah! You're from Japan, right? How exotic!" Hanabusa grinned. "Well, if you're looking for something sweet why don't you come by the Moon Dormitory," he slyly slid an arm around her shoulders. "Our chef will make you whatever your heart desires." The thought of food distracting her from his overwhelming attractiveness, Usagi beamed toward him.

"Well, to be honest, I'm really just looking for some ice cream!"

"Ice cream eh?" Hanabusa smirked, "we have every flavor you can think of!" Usagi's face filled with heat when the boy dipped his own closer to hers. "And after that maybe we can-" Suddenly, Hanabusa was yanked backwards. Akatsuki held him away with a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Actually," the calm man interrupted. "It's against school policy for any day class student to be in the night class dorms or reversed."

"Night class, I wasn't aware there was one?" Usagi asked, the auburn haired teen merely nodding as he let go of his companion.

"But if you are hungry…" Akatsuki scanned the area before letting his eyes linger on the small girl. "There's a sweets shop on the edge of town. We can escort you there and back considering your situation, just this once."

"Sweets shop sounds great!" Usagi smiled. "Buh, uh, is it pretty inexpensive? I'm kind of on a budget here." For the first time since he had been there, the towering student cracked a smile.

"Aido frequents there often, we'll just put it on his account." He said gesturing a thumb toward the shorter teen.

"Hey! Why would I allow that?" Hanabusa shouted.

"It's the least he could do for teasing you tonight." Akatsuki added, looking pointedly toward the offender who sighed and nodded. Hardly believing her luck, Usagi strolled between the two, ignoring the pouting Hanabusa as they traveled toward the school's partially cracked gate.

"Just remember," Akatsuki looked down toward Usagi, a foreign gleam in his dark eyes. "This is just a one-time occasion. The curfew for day and night class students is very strictly enforced."

"Why is that?" Usagi looked to him curiously. "Besides, there aren't any guards at the gate. Who actually enforces it?"

"Zero, the school's prefect-" Both night class students paused in their steps. Looking to them confoundedly, Usagi turned her eyes ahead and nearly jumped when she saw a familiar figure. The headmaster's son stood before them, with a long and silver hand gun pointed right at them.

"As I was saying," Akatsuki continued, not moving his eyes from the white haired teen staring back across the weapon's barrel. "The school's disciplinary committee is rather uptight."

An immediate wave of terror washed over Usagi as she stood across from the prefect. Being on the other end of a loaded gun were one of those things that only happened to police officers, soldiers, or to people in the mangas she read. She never could have imagined it would be so terrifying, and so she stood frozen with her mouth agape.

"Night class students are not to fraternize with those in the day class. No exceptions!" Zero roared dangerously.

"Lay off, Zero!" Hanabusa jumped in with a threatening step forward that made Usagi jump. "We were just escorting her to get something to eat, better that than allowing her to get…eaten." He added lowly. Without lowering his gun, Zero stalked forward and darted his hand out quickly for Usagi, wrapping his fingers with ease around her bicep.

"H-hey!" Usagi protested but stopped talking when she caught Zero and Akatsuki trading vicious looking glares, faces just inches away.

"What Aido says is the truth." Akatsuki spoke through pursed lips.

"If I see you alone with Usagi or any other day class student again -" Zero snarled. "I will kill you." And without another word he stowed his gun and forcefully led the stunned girl back toward the building she had left from.

"Usagi, huh?" Hanabusa commented as he watched them move quickly away. The copper-haired teen blinked when she turned to look back at them briefly, her deep blue eyes wide with fear and confusion.

"Oh, that guy!" Hanabusa continued, his fangs beginning to lengthen as he grit his teeth toward the retreating prefect's back. "This was just what I needed, some sweet smelling girl to show up right when things at this school couldn't any worse."

"You'll manage." Akatuski commented, slipping a hand into his pocket as they began walking back to the Moon Dormitory. "You'll restrain yourself for Dorm Class President Yuuki. Besides, this is hardly the first time you've pointed out a day class student smelling nice." He smirked toward his cousin.

"No," Hanabusa spoke thoughtfully, meeting the other's gaze. "She smelled _really _good. Everything about her made it hard to resist." The vampire noble's eyes tinged red as he lingered on the memory. "Admit it, she smelled delicious. If I didn't know any better, I'd say her blood was just as delectable as a Pure Blood's."

"I don't know about all that." Akatsuki commented; looking up toward the sky to the few twinkling stars that showed through the moving clouds. "But I guess you're right, she smelled like something…" He closed his eyes thoughtfully, the image of golden hair and large blue eyes floating across his memory, "Something out of this world."

...

Usagi looked toward the silver haired teen nervously as he led her roughly through the building's halls. His face was stern. He hadn't said a word or even looked at her the entire journey back.

"You can let go of me. I know where my room is!" Usagi snapped, which was surprisingly bold since she had discovered that this no-nonsense prefect actually carried a _gun_.

"We're going this way." He mumbled, pulling her down an unfamiliar hallway and into a room with swinging doors. Though it was barely lit, the blonde immediately recognized the room to be a small kitchen.

"This is the Chairman's private kitchen. Make whatever you want to eat." Zero ordered gruffly. When Usagi gave him a weird look he frowned deeply.

"Well you were out after curfew because you were hungry right? _Don't do it again_." He warned eliciting an immediate flinch from the girl. "You can come here whenever you want, in the future." He finished somewhat nicer, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms.

Moving cautiously away, Usagi gingerly made her way to the refrigerator and freezer, feeling somewhat relieved to find chocolate chip ice cream within. After finding a bowl and a spoon, she served herself a heaping helping. She glanced occasionally toward the other teen, he promptly looking away upon catching her eyes. Settling in at the breakfast bar, she took a few bites of the icy confection before observing him looking out through the room's window. Turning to look out of it herself, she spied several students dressed in white uniforms filing out of another building. Zero's eyes appeared dead as they were glued to the walking figures.

"That was a little excessive, wasn't it?" Usagi broke the silence, letting her spoon clank to the bottom of the now empty bowl. "You threated other students in this school with a gun. How is that even allowed? Why are interactions between the two classes forbidden?" She spouted off her questions fearlessly. Zero narrowed his lilac eyes ferociously.

"If you value your life at all, you'll stay away from anyone in the night class." He replied darkly.

"So, they're murderers then?" The pigtailed girl asked with a suspiciously raised brow.

"I have to return to my duties as a prefect, unfortunately, you're not the only student who likes to break curfew."

"Well I didn't know-"

"Do you know your way back?" Zero interrupted harshly, to which Usagi nodded. "Good, go back when you're finished. And don't ever break curfew again. I mean it." He growled before stalking to the doorway.

"Fine." Usagi spoke but he didn't respond to her and instead disappeared through the doorway with the grace of a ghost, leaving no evidence that he had been there at all. Grabbing for the broach concealed beneath her uniform's jacket, she drew comfort from the mysterious warmth the item seemed to always give her. She really needed to focus on her studies if she was to ever get into a good university, but there was something very strange occurring within the walls of this school and she just couldn't dismiss the instinct within driving her to find out what it was.

* * *

A.N. Part 2: I am working on my other Sailor Moon stories, but I had this mostly written and it was at the front of my mind so I decided to go ahead and post it! As with any of my new stories that I intend to be multi-chapter, consider this to be the "pilot" if I get _**reviews **_aka_ i__**nterest**_ (at least 10 people is usually my target) I'll continue it! If I don't I'll probably just let it be a one-shot/or delete it, so it's up to you, the reader!

I plan on this story being romance oriented but somewhat complicated between different characters all focusing around Usagi, I have a particularly favorite pairing in mind but we'll just see what happens! Anyway, please **review **(can you tell I like reviews? LOL) and let me know what you think!

Oh, and just for your curiosity, Usagi, Zero, and Yuuki are all 18, and all other students mentioned are 19 (I think, I would have to confirm with other ages of the VK characters)

Thanks for reading!

~El3


	2. Second Night: Echoes

Aphelion

…_Second Night…_

+Echoes+

**All characters belong to their respective owners.**

+Usagi+

The morning of her first day had passed in a haze. Mr. Cross, the Academy's chairman, had escorted and introduced her jovially to the class. But despite their vocal welcome and the instructor's kindly smile, Usagi felt just about everything but comfortable.

She did her best to focus on the lecture, mentally reaffirming her goal to get the best grades possible, but she couldn't shake the distractions swarming all around her. It seemed as if every pencil scrape or sharp inhale of breath was like a screaming siren in her ears. When she braved a glance toward those unfamiliar faces surrounding her, she couldn't recall a time when she had felt more alone. And there was that chilling and ominous feeling from the night before, it had returned with a vengeance. Turning her sapphire gaze toward the sunlit window, she felt queasy upon spying nothing but the empty rooftop. She could have sworn she'd felt the presence of someone watching her…

_Crack_

The smack of a wooden pointer against the chalkboard made Usagi jump, and she quickly focused toward the front of the room.

"The point in orbit where the Earth is nearest to the sun is called, what?" The teacher nodded toward the diagram. A delicate girl seated next to her raised her hand.

"Perihelion, sir." She answered gently.

"Very good, and do you know the term for the point when it is the farthest?"

"That would be, Aphelion, sir."

"Correct again, Miss Wakaba."

Though the instructor continued his lecturing, Usagi's thoughts drifted to her memories of the previous night. Never before could she remember a time she had been in so much danger, and the feeling was only partially fulfilled by the presence of Zero's pistol. Something about this school just wasn't _right_. The students in the classroom seemed normal enough, most of them trying their best not to doze off during the professor's boring astronomy lecture.

But there was an oddity clouding this place like an evening fog. Thick and chilling, the sensation was almost tangible. Like there was a cold, wet sheen lining her skin she couldn't keep from shivering. Even seated amongst a room filled with people she could feel it at the back of her neck, a chilled and lingering breath whispering a language foreign to her ears. Usagi had long ago stopped believing in the bogeyman, but this feeling was beginning to make her second guess the dismissal of her childhood fears.

Swallowing thickly as she studied the pricked bumps of skin on her forearms, the blonde shook her head and released a slow, unsettled breath. She really missed home and perhaps her emotions were truly getting the better of her. Allowing her crystalline orbs to gloss over the scribbles of chalk beyond her, she was beginning to sympathize with the Earth. Like the planet, she too knew the pain of Aphelion. Or rather, feeling the deafening distance from the comforting warmth of everything and everyone she knew. The world without her friends and loved ones was cold, dark and for some flustering reason, extremely threatening.

"For tomorrow, read pages two hundred and thirty through three hundred and expect a quiz. Class dismissed!" The voice of the teacher broke Usagi's attention. Gathering her books in her arms, she turned to leave the stadium tiered seating and froze in her steps. Seated at the very top of the room was the owner of a pair of emotionless lilac eyes, the same ones that were burrowing past her own and into her soul. Her heart began to throb in her neck when that chilling feeling returned, only this time drowning her within the heartless intensity of his gaze.

Usagi's lips fell into a frown as she narrowed her eyes toward the school's prefect, ignorant to why his eyes continually fell on her distrustfully. Zero needed to get over it. She'd made one mistake and wasn't going to make the same one again, beside the fact that it hadn't been her fault in the first place. Tempestuously snapping her gaze away from him, she marched through the doorway and mentally added the silver-haired teen to her list of things she hated about this place.

…

Sitting alone with her filled tray in the mess hall, the normally hungry girl stared at the foreign food forlornly. There was absolutely nothing happy or worth looking forward to in this school and her appetite was suffering poorly because of it.

"I know it doesn't look that great," a soft spoken voice earned her attention. "But cottage pie is actually one of the chef specialties." The girl who had been seated next to Usagi in class earlier beamed hopefully.

"Wakaba?" Usagi asked, wincing when she realized she didn't yet know the girl's first name.

"Call me Yori," she laughed gently before setting her tray down across from Usagi.

After a few minutes of conversing with the kind girl, Usagi was feeling better. Along with her better mood came hunger and the pigtailed blonde had scarfed her meal in a matter of minutes. Yori had been right. Cottage pie actually was pretty good.

After Yori had "braved" talking to the new girl, the other teenage girls in their class flocked to Usagi's table, asking her multitudes of questions and prodding her on how many attractive guys had attended her old school. Suddenly, Usagi had forgotten her fears and sadness, displacing them with being wholly overwhelmed by new and interesting people. Maybe this place wouldn't be so terrible after all.

"There's no way there is _any _guy cuter than Wild!" A dark haired girl exclaimed dreamily.

"Oh please, he doesn't even hold a candle to _the_ Idol!" Her friend blushed and fanned her face as she spoke.

"Don't start. We are _so_ not arguing about this again!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Usagi laughed as she spooned a bite of pudding into her mouth. "Wild? The Idol?" She asked with a chuckle but quickly stopped laughing when the girls deadpanned upon her. The new student blinked when she noticed Yori shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"No one told you about the Night Class?" One of the girls asked in astonishment. As soon as the question rang in her ears, the memory of her strange encounter during her first night permeated her thoughts.

_"Surely your little girly friends already told you about me." He paused to vainly rest two fingers on his collar and flash a wink. "I'm the one they refer to as __**the Idol**__."_

Awaking from her stupor, Usagi lowered her eyes in order to avoid their horrified expressions.

"Yeah, I heard." She responded, appearing to look extremely interested in pushing the chocolate pudding around in her dish.

"Oh, hearing isn't enough. You don't even _know_." The girl emphasized just before erupting into giggles along with the other girls with the exception of Yori. "Come with us and find out, it'll be like kind of an initiation!" Leaving her seat, Usagi turned to follow the girls from the dining hall as instructed when she noticed that Yori remained at the table.

"Hey, are you coming Yori?" She asked with a smile. Yori returned it, but something about her expression looked…sad.

"No," she shook her head. "All that reading assigned in class, I had better head back to my dorm early and get started on it. Good night, Usagi." She bid her before taking her leave.

Traveling alongside the giggling girls outside of the Academy's main building, Usagi blinked confoundedly when they veered right at the fork in the path rather than toward their dorms.

"Is this a short cut?" She asked, looking ahead toward an elaborate gate that looked nearly identical to the one separating the student residences from the school.

"This is the gate to the Moon dorms, where the Night Class students live," the girl to her right explained. Tossing her vision to the West, Usagi noticed the sun had already begun to set.

"Hey, when exactly does curfew start? Don't want to get in trouble on my first day!" She laughed, rubbing the back of her head.

_Too late for that. _The exchange student inwardly reminded herself.

"We don't have to be back to the Sun dorms until twilight and we have plenty of time, don't you worry about that!" One of the girls beamed.

"We have exactly ten minutes and twenty-two seconds until twilight," another exclaimed. Before Usagi could respond to the other's odd comment, her mouth dropped open upon seeing nearly every girl in the school crowding around the gate. Joining the crowd that was parted on either side of the walkway, she fought off a shiver upon spying Zero standing stiffly by the closed black bars. He was glowering fiercely toward the schoolgirls, daring them to cross the over into the forbidden space. Her focus on the peculiar teen was broken, when the gates creaked open and the shrill sound of squealing girls erupted into the air.

Usagi's eyes glazed over hazily, her mouth hanging slightly open as a parade of beautiful people dressed in white uniforms traveled by. She watched in wonder as they passed, acting nonchalant and oblivious to the sounds of their names being called by the girls in the crowd. For a sliver of a moment, she noticed one of the night class females pause in her steps before her. Her gray eyes snapped to Usagi, and by the time she had blinked the stranger had continued moving toward the school.

She might have dismissed the incident as nothing more than an odd encounter if the other night class students weren't looking upon her in the same way. They glanced toward her briefly, with a millisecond of interest before moving on.

It was almost as if they could sense she was new…sense that she was _different_.

Suddenly feeling self-conscious, the blonde pulled her arms around herself. Her skin pricked to attention when a looming figure stopped before her. Catching a glimpse of his ice-blue eyes, she attempted to take a step backward.

"The Idol…" The girls beside her whispered, their eyes dilating in horror when the beautiful man wrapped his arms around Usagi.

"Usagi-chan," he purposely dragged the Japanese suffix, as if being trapped in his arms wasn't enough to command her attention. "I'm so glad to see you again!" Aidou spoke loudly, but paused to smirk beside her ear.

"Every girl here is so jealous of you right now," he whispered hotly, "and now, they're all going to hate you."

"Wha-what?" Usagi stuttered but was immediately liberated from the schoolboy's arms when he was yanked backward.

"Hanabusa…" Akatsuki scolded, his eyes clouding over darkly as he squeezed the other's shoulder hard.

"Wild…" Usagi heard the girls murmur from behind her. She gaped at the pair, taking in the taller of the two's casual wear of his uniform and understood immediately how he had earned the name. The auburn tint in his hair was much more apparent in the fading sunlight and perfectly complimented the shade of his reddish brown eyes. They were stuck to her for a moment, conveying a storm of unreadable emotions before he continued walking to the class building, ensuring that Aidou went along with him.

"Come out here to try and visit with your _friends_ again?" A harsh voice came from Usagi's right. Zero glared down at the petite girl, anger hot in his gaze.

"No-" She began but was interrupted with a growl.

"Are you an idiot?" He asked sharply, "How can you completely not remember what I told you yesterday?" Taking a step backward, Usagi's eyes clouded with moisture. Bumping into someone, she turned to be greeted with the faces of four very unhappy girls.

"You told us you didn't know anyone from the night class," one of them accused, "we were nice to you and now you're holding out on us? You can't date them all!"

"Maybe she's some kind of slut?" Another supplied. Whipping her head away she gripped the strap of her messenger bag and ran from them, squinting away the tears from her eyes. Akatsuki and Aidou paused in their steps when they observed Usagi cross their path as she bolted toward the Chairman's building.

"That was really cruel Hanabusa, even for you," Akatsuki remarked disapprovingly, "now I wish the prefect would have spotted you touching her. He would have definitely punched you, at the very least." The fair-haired vampire snorted.

"The girls will get over it, by tomorrow she'll probably be the most popular person in the day class," he yawned. "And as for Zero, his attention was distracted." Both of the teens shifted their eyes toward the petite class president, who maintained an even expression despite having just been stared down by her estranged love interest and friend. "All this business with Kaname and Ruka…" he spoke lowly, "We must protect Yuuki, I don't trust Zero for an instant."

"Relax, Hanabusa," Akatsuki urged, "As long as Yuuki is here, they both will return." But the taller vampire frowned as if he didn't believe his own words.

…

Bursting into her room, Usagi's stray tears quickly became uncontrolled sobs. After just a day in this place she already had more enemies than she could count on her fingers. What had she done to deserve this? All she had wanted was to just get her grades up, so she could attend a good University along with her best friends. A whole year away from everyone she loved was awful enough and to no fault of her own, everyone now hated her. Crashing on to her bed, she wrapped her arms around a pillow and cried into it.

"I'm so pathetic," she mumbled into the dampened fabric. It seemed ridiculous for an eighteen year old to be crying over being called names, but taking into account everything, she couldn't help but feel hopeless.

After a few hours of sulking, Usagi thought better of calling one of her friends, she could use the cheering up but she really didn't want anyone to worry about her. With a heavy sigh she approached her desk next to the window and collected her text books. She had a lot of reading to do, and she imagined her teacher wouldn't consider depression a good enough reason for not completing the assignment.

Just as she opened the cover, she heard a tap on the window. A chill spread across her skin as she looked through the fogged glass, unable to make out anything but the blurry shapes of trees swaying in the night air. Dismissing the sound to the wind, she jolted when there was again another tap.

"Usagi!" She heard a hushed voice call from outside. Approaching the window, the blonde lifted the sash and poked her head outside. A figure in a dark cloak stood on the ground below.

"Usagi, its Yori," She spoke just loud enough to be heard as she pulled down the hood of the cloak.

"Hey," She spoke back. "What are you doing out here? Its past curfew, I don't want you to get in trouble!"

"I heard some of the girls when they returned to the dorms…I wanted to make sure you're ok. The other girls go crazy about the night class students, I'm so sorry I should have warned you!" Usagi felt a small smile form on her lips, she had at least retained one friend.

"Hey," She called. "There's a back door to this building, go around there and I'll let you in!" Yori nodded and Usagi shut the window and quickly grabbed her coat and bag before exiting her room.

The headmaster hadn't said anything about wandering the building at night, and she wasn't sure what the rules in the main dorm building were, so she snuck around, stifling giggles as she imagined herself being a ninja or some kind of cat burglar. Looking both ways down the empty hallway, Usagi reached for the doorknob just as she heard a high pitched scream.

"Yori!" She exclaimed and without a moment's hesitation she ripped the door open and bolted outside. Her pupils dilated when she spotted the girl kneeling upon a thin layer of snow. She cradled her right arm against her, where streams of red were trickling down her forearm. A shadowy and snarling figure loomed before her, and both whipped their attention toward Usagi when she exited the building.

"Usagi," Yori managed to gasp, "run!"

Though fear stabbed Usagi's heart when the stranger's red eyes emblazoned upon her, her survival instincts were suddenly overpowered. The girl who would routinely be startled by the sight of her own shadow or the sound of thunder in a brewing storm felt a surge of purpose course through her veins. Dropping into a defensive stance that seemed familiar despite having never been trained in martial arts, Usagi narrowed her eyes.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" She shouted toward the dark haired stranger who paid her with a deranged cackle.

"Oh what luck," he spoke crazed into the thin, freezing air, "to think I thought I had cornered just one meal tonight and now I have two!" The blue-eyed girl gaped upon spotting the dangerously long fangs decorating the wild man's grin. "And I think I'll eat you first," he purred seductively, "you smell especially _delicious_!"

"Usagi!" Yori wailed and before Usagi could process the man's words he had lunged. Her body moved without her mind's accord, and by some miracle she had just missed his grasp as she went rolling across the snow-covered ground. In the heat of the madness of snarls and Yori's screams in the distance, Usagi's pale blues widened on a dagger like rock and she grabbed it.

Rolling onto her back she heaved it upward and struck her assailant just as he was crashing down toward her. He voiced a sickening screech and fell away, clutching his right eye socket but Usagi didn't hesitate to assess the damage. Within seconds she was on her feet and rushing toward Yori, the cold air burned in her lungs but she grabbed onto the girl's uninjured arm and helped her to her feet.

"Usagi-"

"We have to go, we have to hurry!" The shorter blonde urged, and without another word the two rushed away from the howling man and into the thick of the trees. Usagi began to panic when she felt Yori become wobbly on her arm. Looking up from the snowflakes falling damp on her bangs, she noticed a utility house near the lake and thanked her lucky stars that the door was unlocked.

The building was cold, but they were at least shielded from the wind. Helping Yori to be seated, she frowned upon noticing her pale face and half-lidded eyes. She needed to get her classmate help, but she chewed her lip upon remembering their attacker. Injuring his eye had bought them time, but he would hardly be out for the count when it came to still being dangerous.

"Usagi," Yori spoke groggily with little energy due to her blood loss.

"Just relax Yori," She ordered, "I'm going to go find help," she explained as she dropped her bag to remove her coat and drape it over the injured girl.

"No!" Yori protested, her brown eyes opening wide. "You must not go back out there! We can't win against them, not without weapons!"

"Them?" Usagi asked, remembering the attacker who seemed more like a beast than a man, "Who are they?" Yori's eyelids once again became heavy as she began quickly losing her fight in remaining conscious.

"All of them…the night class…" she trailed, "vampires…"

Her skin tightened and crawled upon hearing the name. _Vampires_? Was she in some kind of horror movie? Her sound doubts were challenged by the man's eerie appearance and his declaration of desire to _eat _her. Grabbing onto the sides of her pigtails she shook her head rapidly. It couldn't be true, Yori was injured and delirious and if she didn't do something…

She would die.

Breathing in deep, Usagi reached for her bag and noticed the gift from her mother - the small white first aid kit had slid onto the floor. Falling to kneel near Yori's side, Usagi snatched the kit and pried open the metal latch. She huffed frustratingly when within was yet another box with the same note that had been written across the first lid.

_OPEN __ONLY__ IN AN __**EMERGENCY**_

This was definitely an emergency.

Opening the second container rapidly, she squinted when there were no contents within except for a golden crescent-shaped symbol printed across the bottom.

"What?" She voiced confoundedly and gasped when a bright light erupted from the parcel and filled the entire room. It hit her all at once, like an on-coming train, a life-time's worth of memories, adventures, and terrors.

All those gaps and holes in her memory became filled and overflowed with what had actually occurred. Every bump and scar she had attributed to her clumsiness – had actually been inflicted by the demons and monsters she had battled in order to protect the defenseless. Her cloudy and confused blues suddenly became clear and damp, as they filled with sights of both great happiness and unbearable pain. Whipping her hand to grasp the brooch at her heart, she felt its power pulsing beneath – a reminder that she had the strength to protect the weak from the wicked. She was no mere girl, but a warrior with years of experience.

A thunderous crash sounded at the door, and in the midst of shattering and splintered wood the shadowy man with streams of red traveling down his face burst into the building.

"You ruined my eye, girl," The vampire announced with uneven tones of voice. "Help me heal…with your _blood_!" He roared gutturally. But he paused, and turned confoundedly when neither of the girls could be seen within the shed.

"Do you think you can just attack innocent girls and get away with it?" A bold and feminine voice sounded from just outside the door. Shifting to look out beyond the wrecked frame, the vampire's rabid glowing eye dulled upon the figure standing alone in the falling snow.

Though her short skirt and thin clothing did little to shield the cold, the winged girl didn't shiver as her long, blonde streamers of hair blew in the wind. Her brilliant sapphire eyes were fierce and alive as she focused them on the injured man. Behind her, nestled in coats against a tree was the unconscious Yori.

After a moment of stunned silence, the aggressor began to cackle, showing his teeth gleefully as saliva ran down the corners of his mouth.

"You smell even better than that other girl," the vampire laughed, "and as for your question, yes I devour little girls like you all the time! I'm so very hungry…" he loomed forward, "give yourself up to me and I'll be gentle!"

"Not tonight!" She roared, planting her white boots firmly in place between the creature and Yori, "I am Sailor Moon," she pointed accusingly forward. "And in the name of the Moon, I will punish you for what you've done to Yori and all those others!"

The vampire lunged, but Eternal Sailor Moon was faster. There were echoes in her soul existing as a jumble of thoughts and memories, but she narrowed her resolve on the situation at hand. Her limbs vibrated with power when she launched a powerful kick into the creature, sending him backward and off his feet.

How long had she lost her memories? Was this Luna's doing, like she had done so many years ago? Sailor Moon regained her battle conscious when the man again came to his feet, and with another brutal kick, she sent him back to the night's winter floor.

Mentally calling upon her most powerful weapon, she reached her hand up and caught the Eternal Tiare. Slinging it forward, the staff elongated and she planted it into the ground before her. The vampire was back on his feet but halted when blasted with a bright stream of light.

_If you're truly evil this will destroy you…if you're not…_ Sailor Moon spoke inwardly as the light from the Tiare engulfed the vampire.

"What the…!" A startled voice from behind caught her off guard and Sailor Moon quickly grabbed her weapon and sprang away. Standing defensively with Yori at her back, she gaped upon seeing two people she recognized. Aidou's jaw was practically touching the ground as he looked in awe toward the Sailor warrior. Beside him was the taller Akatsuki, there were flames at the tips of his fingers as he looked skeptically toward the Moon warrior and then toward the attacker crumpled on the ground. Standing between them with a staff in her hands, was the short brown haired girl.

"Yori!" The petite girl spoke, with worry plastered across her features. Feeling another presence behind her, Sailor Moon turned to see Zero with the unconscious girl in his arms. His eyes were cold and accusing, but he spoke no words. A groan from the ground caught everyone's attention and without a second's hesitation, the silver-haired prefect whipped out his gun with one free hand and pointed it bitterly toward the attacker who was now seated and holding his head.

"Where…where am I?" He spoke confoundedly sounding completely coherent. Zero cocked his pistol.

"Don't!" Yuuki yelled, putting herself between the fallen and the line of Zero's gun. "He is not a Level E!"

"He attacked Yori, stand aside, Yuuki." Zero ordered coldly.

"That light you used," Yuuki turned her large brown eyes imploringly upon the golden-blonde, causing Sailor Moon to take a step backward. This wasn't the usual Sailor Soldier protocol, after defeating the enemy she was supposed to split. But, Yori was injured, and something about this group was making her feel uneasy.

"You were able to stabilize his madness, who are you? How did you do it?" Yuuki asked. Standing guardedly on her feet, Sailor Moon whipped her head toward Zero. He appeared protective over the girl, enough so that she felt confident he'd take her to safety. So without answering the girl's inquiry, she leapt into a tree branch, and made her escape quickly beneath the cover of leaves.

She dropped her transformation just before reaching the Chairman's building, and was confident no one saw her reenter through the opened back door. Moving silently, she reached her room and looked upon her belongings with a new pair of eyes. Sliding to the floor with her back to the door, she attempted to reign in the whirlwind of thoughts and images swirling in her head. When they finally calmed, there was one at the forefront at her mind and it pierced her heart so forcefully that she grabbed her chest.

"Mamo…Mamo-chan?"

He was the destined to be the love of her life, but without her memories they were…_nothing_.

She grit her teeth as tears rolled silently down her cheeks.

She had to contact Luna…there _had_ to be an explanation.

…

THANK YOU TO: **Crystal, Princess Moonie, Zerosfangirl, Sakura Waldorf, andyB, JoWashington, Infinite, Saris Yui, Cosmic-lover, Guest, Guest, Eclipsian Maiden, EnuNR-Zero, tsukinoyume11, Glitter Poisoned My Blood, OceanTide, Selene088, DragonFire Princess, EclipsePheniox, Kisa, ladybug, **and **Tory-ja **for reviewing last time!

Sorry this took so long, it probably wasn't as satisfying "romantically" (there was a little flirting and fluff, tension…right? ^^) but as with stories with a plot…I still hope it was interesting. I think some of you may be surprised that she regained her memories so quickly, but that was the way I had originally conceptualized it! I had gotten a message requesting that Usagi not become Sailor Moon and I agree that her power and presence (at least from the anime) doesn't seem "dark" enough to fit in this story. So I really tried to present her in a more serious way without rainbows and sparkles and even without some of her more "corny" attack names. Usagi at this point still has some of her loveable qualities but will be a more serious (and hopefully, badass!) character in this story.

Please **review **if you read this, and feel free to leave comments, criticisms, and praise (if you feel its worthy)! ^^

Just out of curiosity…in your review what character at this point do you think will be Usagi's romantic interest?! (if you want, ^^)

1) Mamoru

2) Zero

3) Aidou

4) Akatsuki

5) Other

6) ALL! XD

Thanks for reading!

-El3


End file.
